The Murder Game
by Wumbo56
Summary: Paige, Spinner, Craig, Sean, and Hazel are stuck in detention. To help pass the time, they decide to play "The Murder Game." But the game turns out to be dangerous--very dangerous. And the game won't end until they're all dead.


Chapter 1  
  
"We are so evil."  
  
Paige liked the way Hazel said that. Being evil sounded fun to her. She, Spinner, Craig, Sean, and Hazel could live a life of crime. Well, not really bad crime, like murder or anything. Just some pranks.  
  
Mr. Raditch had given Spinner and Sean four Saturday detentions in a row. Why? Because they had put a Whoopee cushion on Mr. Raditch's seat. Spinner and Sean thought that their prank was funny, and certainly didn't deserve four weeks of Saturday detention for it.  
  
To get revenge on Mr. Raditch, Paige, Spinner, Craig, Sean, and Hazel had decided to play yet another prank on Mr. Raditch. But this time they wouldn't be caught. No way.  
  
They—well, Craig, actually—had come up with the plan. The five would hide behind Mr. Raditch's huge filing cabinet (it was big enough for all of them) in his office. And when Mr. Raditch came to his office, they would start saying things. Since Mr. Raditch wouldn't be able to see them, he would think he's going insane.  
  
All the kids in school had known about it. Sean threatened to punch anyone who squealed.  
  
The five finally arrived at the door to Mr. Raditch's office. It was very early in the morning, so they were sure that Mr. Raditch hadn't arrived yet. They all started grinning.  
  
"So, are we going to do this?" asked Spinner.  
  
"I didn't wake up this early in the morning not to," replied Craig. "I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"Then let's do this, sleeping ugly." said Sean, obviously proud of himself.  
  
They walked into the office. Paige tried to keep herself from giggling. The office was so geeky. There were four copies of Raditch's graduation diplomas on the walls. A drawer was marked 'Tape Recorders.' There were pocket protectors on the chair. And the air smelled like a Staples store.  
  
The group found the huge filing cabinet and made their way behind it. It was a tight squeeze, but they were all able to do it. Paige could've sworn that Spinner was touching her butt at one point, but she wasn't sure.  
  
After a few minutes, they were all getting bored. Hazel pretended to snore. Sean punched her in the arm a little bit. She whispered a curse at him. Sean just laughed. They were all almost ready to give up—until they heard the door open.  
  
Craig must've had a serious laughing problem, because he was struggling really hard to hold in a laugh. Paige was nervous. If Craig burst out laughing, Mr. Raditch would find them. They managed to keep silent as they tried to listen to what their principal was doing. A drawer opening was heard. It shut. Then they heard walking—towards them.  
  
Paige's heart was beating faster than it ever was before. She was sure that her friends' hearts were beating that fast, too. Paige felt like she was going to scream when a head appeared over the filing cabinet, and stared at them.  
  
Suddenly, all the fear and stress disappeared. Paige took a huge sigh. As did the others. It was only Terri.  
  
"Terri, what are you doing here?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well, I thought I could help you guys with your plan. I've got fake slime. Do you need fake slime for anything?"  
  
Hazel grinned. "Um, sorry Terri, but we don't need any more people."  
  
"I have an idea," perked up Sean. "Why don't you be the look out? Stand by the door and look out for Mr. Raditch."  
  
"Yeah...but how would that help the plan?"  
  
"I guess it doesn't."  
  
Terri sighed. "Well, good luck with your plan." She walked out of the room.  
  
"That was a close one," said Spinner.  
  
Ten minutes later, the door opened again. For some reason, they all knew that this was definitely Mr. Raditch. He smelled like "knowledge" and that scent flew through the room.  
  
"Juvenile delinquents please reveal yourselves," he said.  
  
They gasped. He was obviously talking about them. But how did he know? Without thinking, they all just stood up, revealing themselves to Raditch. When all the terror was over, the survivors had wondered what would've happened if they had all just sat there. Maybe life would be better. People would still be alive.  
  
"You five sicken me," said Raditch, angrily. "Making me think I was insane is not acceptable behavior. Besides, it never would've worked. You all have four weeks of Saturday detention. And Sean, that's now eight weeks for you. Come with me."  
  
Mr. Raditch exited the room. The rest followed. As they walked down the depressing hallway, they glared at who was watching. Sean gasped when he saw Emma, standing right next to a nervous Terri. As he passed Emma, he heard her say "Sorry, I had to tell on you guys. I had to do it." Then she laughed.  
  
Sean was angrier than he ever was. Emma was proud to have gotten him in trouble. She was a jerk.  
  
"At least it's only detention," Craig whispered to the others. "No biggie."  
  
But he was wrong. So wrong.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
